


The Ol' Switcheroo

by thelonelywriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Harry and Draco have been messing around in secret for a few months now. Nobody knows yet, but when Draco and Harry emerge from a broom cupboard having accidentally switched ties, well, people find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because I've seen a lot of fanart with like Harry wearing Draco's jumper or the other way around and I thought that it would be kind of cute and maybe awkward if no one knew they were together and they came out from messing around somewhere and they had accidentally switched ties. I don't know, there's not really plot or smut but it's not too fluffy either, I just kind of wanted to write it and figured that you guys might want to read something just cute and silly!!!

Harry groaned into Draco’s mouth as Draco pressed further into Harry, pushing him almost painfully into the wall of the broom cupboard. Draco’s body was already thrumming with that certain post orgasm bliss and Harry was already feeling sated as the two kissed, lazy and slow. Draco sighed into it and felt Harry’s hand come up, attempting to stroke through his hair, through Draco batted his hand away. Harry grinned softly into the kiss. “Don’t know why you won’t let me touch your hair if it gets messed up anyways after everything we do,” Harry mused, pressing a stray kiss to the corner of Draco’s mouth. “Will that be like a milestone in our relationship, when you let me touch your hair?” Harry went on to tease. Draco pulled away and rolled his eyes. Harry only grinned more.

“We should get going,” Draco began, though he kept stealing little kisses from Harry. “We shouldn’t have come in here so close to lunch,” he went on.

“Not my fault you couldn’t have waited until afterwards,” Harry shrugged. Draco nudged him.

“If you’ll remember it was you who tugged me in here whilst I was simply minding my own business-”

“Yes, play the victim, Draco, though it was you who was giving me that look during Potions,” Harry told Draco.

“What look?” Draco inquired.

“The Draco Malfoy, ‘I Want To Get In Your Pants’ look,” Harry explained.

“I have no such look,” Draco sniffed.

“Yes, you do,” Harry hummed, stealing one last long kiss from Draco. “Now here, you go out first. I went out first last time,” Harry said, gathering his robes and handing Draco his. The two got dressed together in the now heated air of the broom cupboard in a comfortable silence until finally Draco had his hand on the door to leave.

“Don’t do that thing that you do with your robes this time,” Draco told Harry. Harry furrowed his brow.

“What thing?”

“You always fiddle with them, it makes you look like you really did just have sex. The point is to look discreet,” Draco pointed out. Harry raised an eyebrow.

“How does one look discreet?”

“Do what I do. Keep your head up, make sure your hair is in place, though, for you, you don’t really have to, it’s always a mess. Just, smooth out your robes maybe a few times but don’t fiddle with your tie and collar and...” Draco trailed off, gesturing towards Harry.

“So, look like a ponce?” Harry questioned.

“Oh, you think I look like a ponce?” Draco questioned. Harry quirked a smile.

“Yes, but a very lovely, handsome ponce,” Harry said, giving Draco one last kiss. “Now go, I don’t want to be late for lunch.”

\---

Harry made it to lunch in time, not too early, not too late, just a minute or two after Ron and Hermione had sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry slid into a seat with a sigh, and immediately felt that twinge of nerves that happened whenever he came out in public after he had just been messing around with Draco. His hands itched to twitch his robes into place but he heard Draco’s voice in the back of his head. _“Don’t do that thing you do with your robes this time.”_

Harry wanted to roll his eyes but fought the urge. “So, how has your day been so far, Harry?” Hermione questioned.

“It’s been alright,” Harry replied though he was thinking that it had actually been _fantastic_ since he had gotten a shag out of Draco just a few minutes earlier.

“Well, I would think it had been better than that,” Ron began and Harry immediately got that slight fear he always got when he wondered if someone had found out what him and Draco had been doing for the past months. Harry raised an eyebrow at him. “Because of that paper you got back in Charms,” Ron went on. Oh, that. Right. Harry smiled and nodded.

“Didn’t think that I would do that well on it,” Harry mused.

“You did nearly as well as Hermione,” Ron murmured, glancing over at Hermione.

“I don’t think anyone could do as well as Hermione,” Harry replied, and, without thinking, brought a hand up to shift his tie a bit. The action seemed unimportant, but both Ron and Hermione slowly froze. Harry glanced up at them. Hermione was trying to hide a smirk and Ron was looking shocked but also very confused. Harry glanced between both of them. “What?” he inquired. Before either of them could speak Neville came over and sat down next to Ron. 

“Hey, guys,” he greeted, sounding upbeat. He didn’t catch it at first but then he registered the silence and looked over at Ron and Hermione. “What are you guys…?” he began, but then followed their line of vision to what they were looking at. And then he looked very puzzled. And then a little shocked, just like Ron. “Oh,” he said softly. 

Harry was beginning to wonder what the hell was going on at this point as he looked between the three. “Okay, can one of you tell me why you guys are looking at me like that?” he questioned. There was a pause, but Hermione cleared her throat.

“Harry, care to tell us why you’re wearing a Slytherin tie?”

Oh. Oh, Merlin no.

Harry immediately began to blush before his hand came up to his tie. He looked down to find that, yes, green and silver. Slytherin colors. A Slytherin tie. Draco’s tie. Because Draco was in Slytherin and when they were getting dressed in a dimly lit broom cupboard they must’ve gotten the wrong ties and how the _fuck_ did they not see that? How did Harry not notice that? Harry turned bright red as he opened his mouth to speak, though nothing really came out.

“Harry,” Ron began. At this point, of course Dean Thomas had to catch the conversation and nudged Seamus who looked over at Harry with wide eyes.

“Is that a _Slytherin_ tie?” Seamus inquired, voice incredulous. Harry wanted to sink through the floor, Apparate to the bottom of the Ocean. There was no explaining this. There was no plausible explanation to this other than the obvious one.

“Erm,” Harry simply choked out because he really had lost the ability to find words.

“So, does this mean that there’s a Slytherin over there wearing your tie? A Gryffindor tie?” Neville inquired. Immediately, Seamus and Dean began craning their necks to look over at the Slytherin table.

“I bet you,” Hermione began but Ron pointed a finger at her.

“Don’t say it,” he said. 

“Say what?” Harry questioned. Ron pursed his lips and looked away. “What?” Harry pressed on. Ron let out a great sigh.

“Hermione has been saying that you’ve been with someone. And she’s been saying that that someone is-”

“ _Malfoy_?” Seamus said quite loudly, sounding very shocked. Harry cringed.

“You know, I’m not as surprised as I thought that I would be,” Dean murmured.

“Bloody hell, you’re right! Malfoy’s wearing a Gryffindor tie!” Neville exclaimed.

“Could you possibly keep your voice down?” Harry questioned, still blushing scarlet. Neville shot Harry an apologetic look.

“I can’t believe that you were right,” Ron murmured, looking over at Hermione. Harry finally turned, looking over at Draco who happened to look up right then. He looked a bit confused at first when he saw Harry’s face, but then Harry mouthed, ‘Tie’ and gestured down at his tie. Draco first looked at Harry’s then came to the horrible realization that it was actually Draco’s tie. And if Harry was wearing Draco’s tie then…

Draco looked down and immediately turned an even brighter shade of red than Harry was. Yes, he was wearing Harry’s tie, Gryffindor colors, bright as day. “Fuck,” Draco muttered, looking back up at Harry like a deer in the headlights.

“What is it?” Pansy inquired from where she sat next to Draco. Her eyes roamed over Draco before catching on his tie. She smirked immediately, looking back down at her food with a sigh. “You know, I’m really not surprised,” she went on.

“About what?” Blaise interjected before Draco could reply. His eyes found Draco’s tie and he grinned. “Draco, are you going to indulge us and let us know why exactly you’re wearing a Gryffindor tie? Though, I’m sure we can all figure it out judging by the fact that Potter is wearing a Slytherin tie and he’s also about the color of-”

“Blaise,” Draco snapped, looking down, avoiding both their gazes. He sighed, looking back over at Harry who mouthed, ‘Help’. Draco shrugged as if to say, ‘What do I do?’ and Harry paused, sighing before gesturing Draco over. Draco gaped at him and shook his head but Harry just nodded. Draco grit his teeth and looked away. He sighed, then pushed his plate away as he got up from his seat. “Excuse me. I have to go… settle something,” Draco told Blaise and Pansy before heading over to the Gryffindor table. 

“He’s coming over here!” Dean said.

“Oh my God,” Harry muttered under his breath, shaking his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I can’t believe this,” Ron sighed. “I can’t bloody believe this.”

“When you think about it it’s not too hard to believe,” Dean mused. Harry shot him a look.

“Okay, can you-”

“Potter.”

The table went silent as Draco came up, looming over Harry. Harry swallowed thickly and turned, looking up at Draco.

“Malfoy,” he replied, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

“Can I have a word?” Draco questioned cooly. Harry glanced over at the others around him and found that they were all staring wide eyed at them quite expectantly. “Now,” Draco grit out. Harry stood up, jostling his plate as he nodded jerkily.

“Yes, right, of course,” Harry muttered as Draco began to stalk out of the Great Hall, Harry right behind him. Right when they had left and were standing in an empty corridor Draco spoke.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he hissed.

“Me? What do you think _you’re_ doing?”

“You’re wearing my tie!”

“You’re wearing _my_ tie!” Harry hissed back. Draco paused, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Listen, obviously when we were changing back into our robes it was too dim for us to see whose tie was whose and we were also a little distracted so it’s not surprising that this happened,” Harry reasoned.

“I told you that we were gonna get caught,” Draco said. “I just never thought that it would be so… embarrassing,” Draco sighed.

“It’s better than someone bloody well walking in on us in the act,” Harry shot back. Draco rolled his eyes.

“You know that my locking charms are nearly unbreakable,” Draco sniffed.

“Listen, just, this isn’t as bad as it seems or as we think. We’ve been together for a few months now, it was bound to come out at one point or another,” Harry went on. Draco chewed on the inside of his cheek. “This really isn’t the worst way it could happen,” Harry went on, voice softer. Draco sighed. Harry really was right. “Besides, no one’s really surprised, are they?” Harry said, holding back a grin. Draco scoffed.

“Yeah, Pansy and Blaise were completely unimpressed,” Draco informed Harry.

“Ron had a bloody bet with Hermione. And Dean seemed to find it easy to believe,” Harry sighed. Draco quirked a smile.

“Guess our hatred hasn’t been too convincing lately,” he mused. Harry snorted.

“Yeah, make more ‘Potter Stinks’ buttons, will you?” Harry joked. Draco laughed.

“Oddly enough, I think that that would only make people more suspicious,” Draco mused. Him and Harry caught eye contact and smiled softly at one another before Draco sighed. “Well, shall we switch ties?” he questioned. Harry’s eyes gave a mischievous twinkle. 

“Or maybe we should wear them for the rest of the day. You wear mine, I wear yours,” Harry suggested. Draco’s stomach flipped at the thought. If they did that ten surely it would get around to the whole school that they were together. But then again, that would happen anyways. Draco grinned a little bit.

“To let people know that we’re together?”

“To let people know that I’m yours and you're mine,” Harry said softly. Draco swallowed.

“You believe that?”

“You don’t?” Harry questioned. Draco blushed, looking down.

“No, I do,” Draco told Harry.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, Potter, I’m sure,” Draco said, trying his hardest not to smile. Harry grinned, nudging Draco.

“You’re such a romantic,” Harry teased.

“Oh, shut up,” Draco muttered. Harry sighed.

“Well, shall we go back then?” Harry questioned. Draco sighed but nodded.

“I suppose so,” he replied. Harry grinned.

“Do you think we should kiss right in front of Ron and Hermione and everyone else? Shock them a little?” Harry teased. Draco blushed.

“You think that I would really do that? Just kiss you right then and there?” Draco questioned. Harry shrugged as he began to walk back into the Great Hall and towards the Gryffindor table. Everyone seemed to go silent as Harry walked up with Draco behind him. Everyone seemed the slightest bit confused at the fact that they hadn’t changed their ties. There was a silence between everyone before Draco cleared his throat. “Well, I guess I’ll be off then,” he said, glancing over at Harry. Everyone’s eyes were hot on them as they stared for a moment. “Potter,” Draco said curtly.

“Malfoy,” Harry replied. There was another pause before a blush grew on Draco’s face. And then he leaned over, as quick as possible, and gave Harry a peck on the lips. Ron’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, Dean grinned, Seamus gaped, Neville gave a soft gasp, and Hermione looked smug.

“I’ll see you later,” Draco said before turning on his heel and heading back over to the Slytherin table. Harry had to fight the urge to grin like an idiot as he sat down, still blushing a little. He tried to be nonchalant about everything but everyone was still gaping at him.

“Wow,” Ron breathed out, still looking completely and utterly shocked.

“Who would’ve guessed it,” Seamus murmured.

“I did. It was obvious,” Hermione said, turning back to her food.

“How was it obvious?” Neville questioned. Hermione shrugged.

“Harry always seemed to be sneaking away lately over the past few months. He seemed like he was with someone, though I didn’t really know who. But then noticing the way that Harry looked at Malfoy and Malfoy looked at Harry, it was obvious,” she explained. Harry blushed a bit.

“Are you sure about this, mate? I mean, that’s Malfoy, Draco Malfoy,” Ron said as though Harry had no idea that he had, in fact, been messing about the castle with Draco Malfoy for all those past months. Harry smiled a bit and nodded.

“I’m sure. Very sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you guys thought!!! It wasn't much but hopefully you guys enjoyed it, I don't know, I just felt like writing something not too big or important and this was all I could think of!! Thank you guys so much for reading!!! <333


End file.
